AFTERMATH The Epilogue of TCTNG V STOF
by William Raymer
Summary: The aftermath of the TEAM CHIPMUNK THE NEXT GENERATION VS. STAR TREK OMEGA FORCE storyline, told from the POV of characters from both series!
1. Chapter 1

_AFTERMATH: The Epilogue of_

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation vs. Star Trek: Omega Force_

By William "Blissey" Raymer

_Star Trek: Omega Force_ Elements

Based on _Star Trek_

Created by Gene Roddenberry

This title is a compilation of short stories that show how the characters from both _Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_ and _Star Trek: Omega Force_ are re-adjusting to their separate lives while dealing with the results of their actions during the _Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation vs. Star Trek: Omega Force_ storyline.

It will also set up storylines and introduce characters that will influence the two series going forward. Each chapter will follow a single character (unless the plot of that installment requires more than one character) from either series as the adjustment begins.

Some portions of this title contain references to actual historical events; however, certain names of involved individuals have been changed to protect the innocence (or guilt) of those depicted.

Chapter 1

_TEAM CHIPMUNK: THE NEXT GENERATION_

MILEY STEWART/HANNAH MONTANA

"SWEET NIBBLETS!" Miley Stewart—also known as long-lost pop singer Hannah Montana—said when she saw the words on the display screen. Following the harrowing final battle with the very Decepticons who stole almost 20 years of her life and career when they put her in cryogenic stasis, she had finally been able to resume her research into the major historical events that had taken place in that span.

And so, she sat in her quarters on the United Galactic Federation ambassadorial transport _U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-B_ and read. She had reached May 1st, 2011-the date when the biggest event to take place in that 20-year span occurred: the capture and death of Osama bin Laden, the most wanted terrorist in human history.

She reached for the Gokaiphone on her desk and opened it. "Miley to Carter," she said. "_Go for Carter,_" the voice on the other end said.

"Carter, can you come down to my quarters, please?" Miley said. "I need to talk to you." "_On my way, Miles,_" Carter Evans, Miley's fiancée, said.

As soon as Miley and Carter hung up with each other, Miley closed the Gokaiphone and set it back down on her table. Then, she began to cry. She was still crying about five minutes later when the door chime rang. "Come in," she said.

The doors slid open, revealing Carter. He saw that Miley was crying and rushed over to comfort her. "Miles, are you all right?" Carter said.

"Yeah, Carter," Miley said. Carter then looked over and saw what Miley had been looking at on her monitor. "You got to bin Laden, didn't you?" he said. "Yeah," Miley said. Clearing her throat, she turned back to the monitor.

"Computer, access my personal database, cross-reference the terms 'people who know I am Hannah Montana' and 'Osama bin Laden' and play any materials that fit those terms," Miley said. "_One match found. Playing video on screen,_" the _Enterprise-B_'s computer said.

An information graphic appeared on the screen. It read: "_WWE Extreme Rules_, American Airlines Arena, Miami, Florida-May 1st, 2011. This video was taken after _Extreme Rules_ went off the air."

The graphic then dissolved into wrestler John Cena. He held a microphone in one hand and a championship belt in the other. "_I walk out here every night with hustle, loyalty and respect on my sleeve,_" he began. "_That is a credo I have adopted from the men and women who defend the freedom of this country._"

Then, after a few moments of silence, he added, "_The President has just announced that we_ _have caught…and _compromised _to a permanent end…Osama bin Laden."_

The gathered audience burst into cheers, while some even began an "U.S.A." chant-which slowly took over the entire arena. "_This is something tonight. But I feel _damn_ proud to be an American,_" Cena said before leaving the ring to the strains of "Stars and Stripes Forever." He slapped the hands of those at ringside then saluted the entire audience when he reached the arena's entrance set.

When the video ended, Miley looked over at the chronometer on the table next to the display screen. It read "May 1st, 2029." "Hard to believe that all happened eighteen years ago," Miley said. "Sure would have wanted to see that as it happened."

"But at least what the Decepticons did to me had one good side effect," Miley continued. "Oh? What is that?" Carter said. Miley turned to Carter and removed his glasses so that she could look right into his brown eyes. "It brought me and you together," she said.

"Then at least we can thank the Decepticons for something," Carter said before he and Miley kissed.

Later that day, Miley was walking down a corridor towards one of the _Enterprise-B_'s transporter rooms. She was dressed in Hannah Montana's wig, make-up and clothing. Miley knew, however, that it would be for the last time.

She walked into the transporter room and smiled at the tech on duty. "Do you have the coordinates?" she asked the tech. "Down to the _pikota_ (a unit of measurement, similar to a millimeter)," he said. As Miley/Hannah stepped onto the pad, the tech pressed a button on his panel. "Transporter Room 3 to Bridge. Miss _Montana_ is ready for transport."

"_Proceed on her command,_" the voice of the _Enterprise-B_'s Acting Captain, Zeo Pelekai, said. "Aye, sir," the tech said. "Transporter 3, out."

"Good luck, Miss Stewart," the tech said. "Thank you, Hitoshi. Energize," Miley/Hannah said. The tech slid the three activation levers on his panel upward. Miley/Hannah dissolved in the blue and silver shower of the _Enterprise-B_'s transporter.

Jason Archer smiled as Miley/Hannah resolved from the _Enterprise-B_transporter. "It is so good to see you again, Miley," he said. "When I heard that Star and the others rescued you from the Decepticons, Mel and I started crying and wouldn't stop for hours!"

Miley/Hannah hugged Jason. "It is so good to see you again too, Jason," she said. "So, how is Melinda?" "She is quite well," Jason said when the hug broke. "I heard you are getting married soon. To whom, may I ask?"

"To Carter Evans," Miley/Hannah said as the two began walking down a long corridor near the studio where music's biggest secret would finally be revealed.

"Ryan and Kelsi's kid?" Jason asked. "The same," Miley/Hannah said. "I mean, I had heard from Jonathan that you and Jake had to break up due to the age difference that arose in the years since you were taken by the Decepticons, but I didn't know you had already found someone," Jason said.

"Carter was right there when I was rescued," Miley/Hannah said as the two approached the dressing room where Miley/Hannah would be spending her final moments. "See you on the set," Jason said. "I can't wait," Miley/Hannah said.

But, as soon as she was left alone in the dressing room, Miley/Hannah took off her wig and looked at herself in the mirror. "_Do I really want to do this?_" she said to herself. "_I have finally started liking the dual life again, but…_"

There was a knock on her door. "Yes?" she said out loud. "_Five minutes to show-time, Miss Montana,_" a voice on the other side of the door said. "Thanks," Miley/Hannah said. Miley/Hannah then turned back to the mirror and looked at the Hannah wig in her hand.

"_But, I promised myself that when things were all right in my life, I would reveal myself to the world,_" Miley/Hannah thought. "_Things were all right when I was planning to reveal myself before I was taken by the Decepticons. But, after I was rescued and I found out that Daddy had died while I was in stasis, I decided things were no longer so._"

"_But now that the hole Daddy had left has been filled by Carter, I have decided that things will be as all right as they will ever be,_" Miley/Hannah thought as she put her wig back on.

"_We're ready for you, Miss Montana,_" the voice from earlier said. Miley/Hannah looked at herself in the mirror then smiled. "Let's do this," she said out loud.

Just off the set, Miley/Hannah watched on a monitor as Jason went through his monologue. Then, he said, "_We've got an amazing show for you tonight,_" he said. "_Hannah Montana is here, in her first television appearance since her recent rescue. In fact, she has informed me that she intends to do something that she was going to do before her kidnapping nearly 20 years ago._"

After a pause in taping (where a commercial break would be in the broadcast later that night), Jason was at his desk. Miley/Hannah continued to watch on the off-stage monitor. "_My first guest tonight made her shocking debut back in 2005 and quickly became one of the top musical acts in the world before her kidnapping by the evil Decepticons nearly 20 years ago. Recently, a group calling themselves 'Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation' rescued her and allowed her to resume her career. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Hannah Montana!"_

Miley/Hannah walked on stage to a standing ovation from the studio audience. After shaking Jason's hand, she sat down in a chair next to Jason's desk. "It is an enormous honor that you have chosen this show to be your first appearance on television since the end of your harrowing ordeal, Miss Montana," Jason said.

"Well, you're welcome, Jason," Miley/Hannah said. "I have been a big fan of yours going all the way back to your _Jason's Jam-Time_ and _Price is Right_ days, so that is why I chose you."

"When you agreed to appear on the show tonight, you said you had to do something—something that you actually intended to do on this very program nearly 20 years ago," Jason said. "Care to elaborate?"

"Yes, Jason," Miley/Hannah said. She stood from her chair and made her way over to the bandstand, where a microphone had been set up. "When I made my debut back in '05, I was leading a double life. I became Hannah Montana in order to allow me to live my dream of being a rock star…"

Miley/Hannah took a deep breath then took the wig off. "…while still allowing me to live a quote-unquote 'normal' life," she said. "My name is Miley Stewart, daughter of the late Robbie Ray Stewart, and I am Hannah Montana."

"In fact, I have a new song I wrote for this occasion," Miley said. "But I need someone to sing it with."

Back aboard the _Enterprise-B_, Carter stood and listened to Miley's speech on his Gokaiphone. Then, when she said "_But I need someone to sing it with_," he gestured for Hitoshi to energize the transporter. The beam brought him onto the stage right next to Miley.

"Perfect timing," Miley said before she kissed Carter. "Miley, hun, you forgot this," Carter said before putting Miley's engagement ring on. "Thanks, Carter," Miley said. "Now, let's knock them dead."

That night, back aboard the _Enterprise-B_, Miley watched the broadcast of Jason's show and smiled as she felt a huge weight being lifted from her shoulders. She no longer had to worry about keeping the secret of her double life. She could just be herself.

_Next time, join us in the dimension of _Star Trek: Omega Force_ as Captain Adrian Dorsey tells his commanding officer about the events of the battle with the Decepticons…_

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 2

_AFTERMATH: The Epilogue of_

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation vs. Star Trek: Omega Force_

Chapter 2

_STAR TREK: OMEGA FORCE_

CAPTAIN ADRIAN DORSEY

In his office aboard the Starbase 115 space station, Admiral William Todman sat drinking a cup of _raktajino _and glanced at the latest operations reports. Suddenly, a voice came on the comm.

"_Admiral Todman, this is Lieutenant Meade,_" the voice said. "_The _Yagami_ has completed docking sequence._"

"Good," Todman said. "Please send Captain Dorsey to me as soon as possible." "_Aye, sir,_" the voice from the station's operations center said.

Todman turned back to his reports. A few minutes later, his door chime rang. "Come in," he said. The doors slid open, revealing the _Yagami_'s commander, Captain Adrian Dorsey.

"Welcome home, Adrian," Todman said. "I just hope that the story you promised me is well worth the price of admission."

"It is and then some, sir," Adrian said as he sat down across the desk from Todman. "So, start at the beginning," Todman said.

"We were on course after leaving Romulus when we had a warp drive malfunction," Adrian said. "When we came to, we found we were in the Alpha Quadrant, but no trace of Starfleet could be found. Then, the _Yagami_ received a distress call."

Todman picked up a PADD and called up the _Yagami_'s logs. "Ah yes, from an unarmed transport vessel," he said. "It reported that it was under attack, but the distress call became jammed before we could receive further details," Adrian said.

"Upon arrival at the coordinates, we found the transport under attack from an alien vessel. After making challenge, we were attacked by said vessel before it moved off. We then found that the transport had suffered enough damage to cause containment failure. We were able to beam the crew and passengers aboard before the transport blew up," Adrian said.

"Dr. Phelps and his staff tended to the injuries, which consisted mostly of minor burns and scratches. The woman who sent the distress call was the most seriously injured with a broken ankle, but that was quickly fixed," Adrian continued. "It was then that the woman introduced herself as Ambassador Lilo Jameson, who informed me of our location."

"We were in another dimension, which was inhabited by a society known as the United Galactic Federation, for whose Grand Council she served as her Earth's Ambassador," Adrian said. "As is protocol when receiving a diplomat from an alien government, I escorted Ambassador Jameson on a tour of the ship."

"When we reached the Bridge, we found that another vessel was approaching. The vessel identified itself as the _S.S. Ponyo_, whose commander accused us of attacking Ambassador Jameson's vessel," Adrian continued. "I reassured the _Ponyo_'s captain that it was not our policy to attack an unarmed vessel without provocation."

"And it was then that you invited this… Captain Stargazer Seville… to go aboard the _Yagami_ with a couple of her crew as a sign of good faith," Todman said. "Yes, sir," Adrian said. "Captain Seville came aboard with two of her crew, although one almost immediately returned to the _Ponyo_ in order to facilitate a data link so we could learn about them, and vice versa."

"After I showed Captain Seville the records of our confrontation with the alien ship that attacked and destroyed Ambassador Jameson's ship, she identified the enemy vessel as belonging to a group of evil and sentient transforming robots known as 'Decepticons,' whose mortal enemies, the Autobots, had apparently allied themselves with Captain Seville's team," Adrian said.

"Captain Seville then showed me a record of her own family's struggles against the Decepticons," Adrian said. "We had to cut the history lesson short, as our sensors detected a second vessel approaching our position."

"The vessel identified itself as the _Enterprise-A_, flagship of the United Galactic Federation's defense fleet, under the command of Captain Reuben Jookiba. I informed Captain Jookiba that Ambassador Jameson was safe and about how we wound up in their dimension," Adrian continued.

"After a few hours, the _Enterprise-A_ received word from the Federation capitol planet of Turo, granting permission for the _Yagami_ to put in at the U.G.F.'s Earth spacedock facility for repairs," Adrian said. Noticing the look on Todman's face, Adrian added: "Before you lecture me about the Prime Directive, sir, we determined that U.G.F. technology—while named differently—was exactly identical to our technology, so the Prime Directive did not apply."

"Ah," Todman said. "Upon our arrival at Earth, Captain Seville invited an away team to stay at her team's underground facility while we were getting repairs. I sent Commander Batali and Lieutenants T'Vara, Nielsen and Selev to represent me, as I had to remain aboard to coordinate repairs," Adrian said.

"Shortly thereafter, our sensors detected five unusual energy traces in and around that dimension's Sol system. As we detected identical energy traces in Captain Seville and the two _Ponyo_ crew members who came aboard the _Yagami_, I ordered our away team—joined by Lieutenant Pacitti, whom I must say, is a fine officer—to assist the _Ponyo_'s crew in investigating the traces we found," Adrian said.

"The first trace was located in a small town in Tennessee, where another member of the _Ponyo_'s crew had traveled on personal business. After another encounter with the Decepticons, our team discovered the true cause of the energy signatures," Adrian said. "Are you aware of a group of individuals known as Power Rangers?"

"Yes," Todman said. "An officer whom I commanded on the _Al-Batani_ is descended from a Power Ranger." "Well," Adrian said, "the members of the _Ponyo_'s crew are also Power Rangers. Add to that the fact that the five mysterious energy signatures belonged to a team of Rangers from an even different dimension than the one we were in."

"The member of the _Ponyo_'s crew that went to the small Tennessee town located the source of the first energy signature: a device known as a Gokaiphone," Adrian said. "All of the data we collected is in my log."

"The away team left Earth aboard the _Ponyo_, bound for the source of the second energy trace, located about three light-years from Earth. It turned out to be a derelict vessel from _our_ Federation," Adrian said.

"How?" Todman said. "How could that be possible?" "It's possible that the vessel wound up in a wormhole like the one that deposited the _Yagami_ in the U.G.F.'s dimension," Adrian said. "And that's not even the half of it."

"What do you mean?" Todman asked. "The vessel we found was the _U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-B_," Adrian said.

Todman turned pale. "You mean…you found the _Enterprise-B_?" he said in a whisper. "Yes, sir," Adrian said. "Shortly thereafter, the _Yagami_ received a message from the _Ponyo_ about their find. We left the U.G.F.'s spacedock and warped to where the _Ponyo_ and the _Enterprise-B_ were located. We came out of warp in the middle of chaos—the _Ponyo_ and the _Enterprise-B_ were in the midst of a battle with the Decepticon battle cruiser."

"We three ships were able to send the Decepticons limping off in defeat, but the price was high: the _Ponyo_ was damaged enough that its engine core was about to blow. We executed Evac Plan Epsilon-117 and transported the crew, passengers and cargo from the _Ponyo_ to the _Yagami_. With Epsilon-117 complete, we threw a tractor on the _Enterprise-B_ and were able to leave the area before the _Ponyo_ detonated."

"Lieutenant Nielsen then informed Captain Seville that under the Nagano-Miyake Compact of 2153, the _Enterprise-B_ now belonged to her and her group," Adrian continued.

"While I would have preferred to bring the _Ent-B_ back with you, that was indeed the right thing to do, Adrian," Todman said. "After all, the _Ponyo_'s crew and your own away team had already determined that the _Enterprise-B_ was a derelict, and the _Ponyo_'s crew sacrificed their ship in battle to defend you."

"Upon our return to Earth, we found two more Gokaiphone devices on a mountain in Japan," Adrian said. "We then learned that the leader of the U.G.F.'s government had passed away. Out of respect for the assistance that the U.G.F.'s government had given us since our arrival, we traveled to Turo to attend the Grand Councilwoman's funeral."

"I saw the footage," Todman said. "That was quite a speech." "Thank you, sir," Adrian said. "However, when the topic switched to the election of a new Grand Council leader, we left to go back to the _Yagami_, citing the Prime Directive."

"When Ambassador Jameson was elected as the new Grand Councilwoman—and that Captain Seville had been appointed to become Earth's new U.G.F. Ambassador—the now-Grand Councilwoman Jameson requested the _Yagami_'s help in escorting her back to Earth for a special ceremony. Now-Ambassador Seville also requested our help in moving her team from their compound in Malibu, California to the U.G.F.'s Earth Embassy in Honolulu, Hawaii," Adrian said.

"Before we began the move, Ambassador Seville and her fiancée asked me to perform their wedding. I agreed. But then we found out the location of the last Gokaiphone device. After recovering it, we three ships—the _Yagami_, the _Enterprise-B_ and Grand Councilwoman Jameson's vessel—joined with the Autobot flagship in defeating the Decepticons once and for all," Adrian continued.

"A few days after the battle, we of the _Yagami_ received the U.G.F.'s highest military honor—the Hero's Cross—for our bravery in battle," Adrian said.

"Your report stated that Grand Councilwoman Jameson decreed that everyone on the _Yagami_—not just the senior staff—was to receive this Hero's Cross," Todman said. "Aye, sir," Adrian said. "Take a look."

Adrian reached into the pocket of the utility belt he wore and pulled out a medallion. Todman took the medallion from Adrian and read the inscription:

"To ADRIAN DORSEY,

For services above and beyond the call of duty

In defense of the United Galactic Federation."

"Impressive indeed," Todman said. "Thank you, sir," Adrian said. "And finally, I performed Ambassador Seville's wedding ceremony. We came back to this dimension that same night."

"Well, it really was an interesting story, just as you promised," Todman said. "And you did a good job in representing our Federation in First Contact with the U.G.F."

"Again, thank you, sir," Adrian said. "I'll let you enjoy your shore leave," Todman said. "You and your crew earned it."

Todman handed the Hero's Cross medallion back to Adrian. "Dismissed," Todman said. Adrian nodded then left Todman's office.

_Next time, we go back to TCTNG's dimension as Zeo Pelekai and Kyla Bolton celebrate the _real_ beginning of their romantic relationship…_

_::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 3

_AFTERMATH: The Epilogue of_

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation vs. Star Trek: Omega Force_

Chapter 3

_TEAM CHIPMUNK: THE NEXT GENERATION_

ZEO PELEKAI

On the Bridge of the _Enterprise-B_, Zeo Pelekai sat in the command chair and watched as the split crew compliment of United Galactic Federation crewmembers and members of TCTNG went about their work.

Suddenly, the doors slid open and a fresh crew of UGF officers filed onto the Bridge. Lieutenant Commander Alushe, the senior U.G.F. officer on the _Enterprise-B_, tapped Zeo on the shoulder.

"Mr. Pelekai, it's time for shift change," Alushe said. "0700 already?" Zeo said. Alushe nodded. "Oh, very well, Commander. You have the Bridge," Zeo said.

"Aye, sir," Alushe said. Zeo stood from the chair and walked up to the turbolift, pausing for a moment to use the fur on his arm to shine the ship's two dedication plaques: the ship's original United Federation of Planets dedication plaque and the one the U.G.F. upgrade team added to the Bridge. He then stepped into the open turbolift car, whose doors slid shut behind him.

"_Level, please,_" the voice of the _Enterprise-B_'s computer said. "Living Quarters, Deck 5," Zeo said. The car began to move.

In her own quarters, Kyla Bolton, Zeo's _boojibu_ (or beloved one), woke up to the strains of "Start of Something New-" the song that brought her parents together. "(_yawn_) Computer, locate Zeo Pelekai," she said. "_Zeo Pelekai is currently in a turbolift en route to Deck 5,_" the _Enterprise-B_'s computer said. "_The estimated time of arrival at his destination is 1 minute, 25 seconds._"

Kyla smiled then tapped a control on her bedside table. A display screen on her desk activated, revealing a news report. "_And finally this morning, the news everyone is talking about in the entertainment world is the events of last night's _Tonight Show with Jason Archer_, where long-lost pop singer Hannah Montana revealed her true identity to the world. Our Tiana Paul is at NBC Studios in Burbank, California. Tiana?_" the reporter said.

"_I am here outside NBC Studios, Edward, where Hannah Montana revealed herself as Miley Ray Stewart, the daughter of the late country-rock pioneer Robbie Ray Stewart, who passed away nearly five years ago,_" the reporter began.

"_In her announcement, Ms. Stewart also formally announced her engagement to Carter Evans, the 19-year-old son of the legendary Broadway choreographer Ryan Evans and his wife, the popular songwriter Kelsi Evans. Stewart said that she had intended to reveal herself as the singer of such hits as 'Pumpin' Up the Party' and 'Rock Star' on that very show back in 2010, before she was taken by the evil Decepticons,_" she continued as Kyla's door chime rang.

"Who is it?" Kyla asked. "_It's Zeo,_" Zeo said. "Come in, my _boojibu_," Kyla said. The door slid open, revealing Zeo. "Good morning, my _boojibu_," Zeo said.

"Good morning to you, as well, Zeo," Kyla said. "So, what's the plan for today?" "I was thinking about hopping down to the mess hall for breakfast then we can beam down to the Earth Embassy," Zeo said.

"But, why would we be going to the Embassy?" Kyla said. "Star and Jon are still off on their honeymoon."

"I promised Uncle Jumba that I'd introduce him to you if you agreed to be my _boojibu_," Zeo said. "After all, if he didn't create my mother and father, I wouldn't exist."

"Did Dr. Jookiba ever know my parents?" Kyla said. "As far as I know, the only time Grandfather met Mr. and Mrs. Bolton was during the battle with Unicron and Thrax in late '08," Zeo said.

"Well then, let me get freshened up and dressed, my love," Kyla said. "If I'm to meet your grandfather, I want to look my best."

Kyla got out of her bed then moved over to the bathing area.

A half an hour later, Zeo and Kyla stood on the platform in _Enterprise-B_ Transporter 2. The tech on duty tapped a control. "Transporter 2 to Bridge. Mr. Pelekai and Ms. Bolton prepared to beam down to Earth Embassy," he said.

"_Stand by,_" Commander Alushe said. "_Communications, hail Earth Embassy Security Control._" "_Yes, Commander,_" the voice of Carla Witwicky said. "_Earth Embassy Security Control, this is Ambassadorial Transport _Enterprise-B_, requesting permission to beam two civilian crewmembers down for personal business._"

"_Permission granted, _Enterprise-B_,_" the voice of the Embassy's security chief said. "_Proceed at your discretion._"

"Energize," Zeo said. The tech slid the levers up, causing Zeo and Kyla to dissolve in the _Enterprise-B_'s transporter beam.

They resolved on the Embassy's main transporter pad. Nani Kawena smiled as the _Enterprise-B_ transporter beam faded. "Hello, Zeo. It has been quite a while," she said.

"It sure has, Greater Aunt Nani," Zeo said. "May I introduce my _boojibu_, Ms. Kyla Bolton?" "A pleasure," Nani said. "Likewise," Kyla said. "We're just here to see Dr. Jookiba."

"Just a moment," Nani said. She reached over and tapped a key on the transporter control panel. "Kawena to Jumba." "_Go ahead, bigger girl,_" a Russian-accented voice said.

"Jumba, Zeo is here with his _boojibu,_" Nani said. "_I'm working on a project out on the beach for them. They can come and see,_" Jumba said.

"Thank you, Grandfather," Zeo said. "We'll be right down." Nani closed the channel. As Zeo and Kyla exited the transporter room, Nani smiled at the two lovers.

Down on a secluded stretch of beach near the main Embassy complex, Dr. Jumba Jookiba smiled as he declared work on his latest project complete.

He turned his head and saw Zeo and Kyla walk down the beach. "Offspring Alpha! I am so happy to be seeing that you are all right! When I heard about the battle you, the _Yagami_ and _Turo One_ had with the Decepticons, I was so concerned!" he said before he hugged Zeo.

"Thank you for your concern, Grandfather," Zeo said. "This is my _boojibu_, Ms. Kyla Bolton." Jumba looked over at Kyla. "Your family's name sounds familiar," he said.

"That is because my parents are Troy and Gabriella Bolton, whom I am sure you remember from the battle with Unicron and Thrax," Kyla said. "It is an honor and a pleasure to meet you in person at last. Zeo has told me many interesting stories about you."

"Thank you for saying such wonderful things about me, Kyla," Jumba said. "You know, last night when Zeo called me and told me that he and you had become _boojibu_s, I was so happy that I spent all night out here on the beach making this for you. Disengage cloaking device!"

A patch of the beach, the cove and the Embassy building behind where Jumba was standing began to waver and become what appeared to be a standard Federation colonial housing unit.

"Look inside," Jumba said before tapping a control on the keypad set into the doorframe. The doors slid open, allowing Zeo and Kyla to gaze upon an opulently-furnished residence.

"Zeo, when your parents became _boojibu_s, they had a hard time finding a private place to consummate the union. So, when you were born, I immediately promised myself and your parents that I would prepare a plan for the eventuality that you and your _boojibu_ would require such a place. Ambassador Stoppable graciously permitted me to use this particular stretch of beach for my project, while little girl gave me the colonial housing unit and cloaking device which you see before you," Jumba said to Zeo.

"I have prepared a selection of various aids from across the Federation to assist you in making your first time together one to remember," Jumba added to Kyla.

"Thank you, Grandfather," Zeo said. "In fact, Zeo, there is a special item for you to give to Kyla," Jumba said. "I cannot do so, Grandfather—not just yet," Zeo said before tapping a button on his DecaDriver transformation device.

"Pelekai to _Enterprise-B_. Transport me to just outside the residence of Troy and Gabriella Bolton in Albuquerque, New Mexico," Zeo said. "Energize."

The blue and silver shower of _Enterprise-B_ transporter energy took Zeo from the beach…and deposited him just outside the house Kyla's parents shared. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A voice came over the communications panel built into the doorframe.

"_Who is it?_" the male voice said. "It's Zeo Pelekai, Coach Bolton," Zeo said. "May I come in?" "_Please do, Zeo,_" Troy said.

Zeo used the doorknob to enter the house, where Troy and Gabriella were just sitting down for breakfast. "Good morning, Zeo," Troy said. "What brings you here this morning?"

"Personal business, Coach Bolton," Zeo said. "As you know, a few weeks ago, just prior to the recent visit of the _Yagami_ people and the final battle with the Decepticons, your daughter and I became _boojibu_s."

"That means 'beloved one' in Turoan, correct?" Gabriella said. "Yes, ma'am," Zeo said. "Well, I wish to ask you two for the hand of your daughter, Kyla Soccoro, in marriage."

Troy and Gabriella shared shocked looks. Gabriella then turned back to face Zeo. "Are you sure about this, Zeo?" she said.

"Yes I am, ma'am," Zeo said. "We may wait a while to actually get married, but I intend to ask her to marry me as soon as you grant your permission."

"You two are both adults now, so why are you asking us? If you wanted, you could ask her yourself at any time," Troy said.

"I am on Earth, which means I should live as humans do to certain extents," Zeo said as he looked at the picture of Troy, Gabriella and their wedding parties—including a younger version of Zeo himself. "That includes following certain traditions, such as asking the permission of my love's parents to marry their child."

"You two truly love each other?" Troy asked. "Yes, sir," Zeo said. "Very much so." "Give us a few minutes," Troy said. "All right," Zeo said before he stepped back outside Troy and Gabriella's house.

A few minutes later, Zeo was in meditation on the house's steps when Troy's voice came over the communications panel. "_You can come back in now, Zeo,_" he said. And so, Zeo walked back in and stood in front of Troy and Gabriella.

"We thought long and hard on our decision, Zeo," Troy said. "And all you have done for not just our daughter but for her friends and the Federation makes us proud to grant our permission to marry our daughter," Gabriella said.

"Just treat her well," Troy said as he stood and shook Zeo's paw. "I will, sir," Zeo said. He then tapped the control on his DecaDriver. "Pelekai to _Enterprise-B_. One to beam to previous transport source. Energize."

The _Enterprise-B_'s beam took Zeo right back to the beach outside the Earth Embassy compound, where Kyla and Jumba were talking. "Zeo, why did you go to my parents' house?" Kyla asked.

Zeo turned to Jumba. "Grandfather, where is that 'special item' you were referring to?" he asked. "This way," Jumba said, leading Zeo into the housing unit.

A few moments later, Jumba smiled at Kyla as he left. Kyla looked in and saw Zeo, sitting on a stool. "Come in, Kyla. Before we get under way, there are a few things we must discuss," he said.

Kyla walked in and sat on the bed next to Zeo's stool. "Ky, since we met at East High, I have had feelings for you greater than those for any other woman of any species I have ever known," he began. "I went to your parents' house to ask them for permission to take our relationship to a higher level."

Zeo stood from the stool and fell to one knee. He produced a small red case from his second set of hands. "Kyla Soccoro Montez-Bolton, my _boojibu_, my love and my entire life, will you marry me?" she said.

Kyla started crying as she saw the ring in the red case. "_Ih_, _boojibu_," she said. "Yes, I'll marry you." Zeo took the ring out of its case and put it on Kyla's finger. The future Mr. and Mrs. Pelekai kissed to seal their engagement.

Then, they spent the rest of the day officially cementing their relationship. The future was just that…the future. But now was the time for Zeo and Kyla to celebrate their feelings and their love.

_As Zeo visited the parents of his love in TCTNG's dimension, so did Nicholas Batali in the dimension of _Star Trek: Omega Force._ Next time, Nick's story is told._

_::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 4

_AFTERMATH: The Epilogue of_

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation vs. Star Trek: Omega Force_

Chapter 4

_STAR TREK: OMEGA FORCE_

NICHOLAS BATALI

With the crew of the _Yagami_ given an extended shore leave, her crew went all over the Federation to catch up on friends, family and other business before going back on patrol.

Nicholas Batali, the _Yagami_'s executive officer, was on one such journey. He had returned to Earth—_his _Earth—to visit the hometown of his love.

The bitter cold of a Russian winter bit at Nick as the air tram door opened at a terminal on the outskirts of Moscow. It was a town full of history—both good and bad. Nicholas turned to a tourism worker dressed like a Bolshevik revolutionary.

"Excuse me, but can you direct me to this address?" Nicholas said, showing the worker an address on the screen of his civilian-model tricorder. "Right over there, Comrade," the worker said—helping Nicholas while staying in character.

"_Spasiba_," (_Thank you_) Nicholas said. He drew the hood of his jacket further down on his head then trudged through the snow to his destination.

Nicholas walked up to the door of a residence with "Nielsen" written on the wooden identification plate in both Federation Standard English and the Cyrillic native language of Russia. He pressed the door chime control.

"_Who is it?_" a female voice called out. "My name is Lieutenant Commander Nicholas Batali, _USS Yagami_, and I am looking for Ludmilla Nielsen," Nicholas said.

The old-fashioned door swung open, revealing Ludmilla Nielsen, the mother of Nicholas' girlfriend, Irina. She had a worried look on her face. "Is Irina…" she started to say.

Nicholas suddenly realized what Ludmilla was thinking: that Irina had been killed in the line of duty. So, Nicholas smiled. "It's not what you think, Mrs. Nielsen," he said. "Irina is quite alive and well. In fact, I wanted to talk to you about her."

"Oh, all right," Ludmilla said, gesturing for Nicholas to follow her into the house. "That was a relief. Irina has told me a lot about you, Nicholas."

"Please, call me Nick," Nicholas said. "All right, Nick," Ludmilla said. "So, how is Irina since the last time she contacted me?"

"Quite well," Nicholas said. "In fact, your daughter made history recently." "Oh? How so?" Ludmilla said. "Irina became the first non-Romulan to earn the Star Empire's highest military medal," Nicholas said.

"How did she do that?" Ludmilla asked. "The _Yagami_ was recently assigned to negotiate for the release of diplomats from the neutral enclave on the second moon of Magor VI," Nicholas said. "Irina helped rescue the crew of a Romulan mining ship—among who rested the Romulan Ambassador to the Federation, who had been aboard the mining ship for a rendezvous with the Unificationists back on Romulus."

"My Irina did that?" Ludmilla said. "Yes, ma'am," Nicholas said. Suddenly, a beeping caught Nicholas' attention. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a PADD with a direct feed to the Federation News Service.

A Breaking News article was front and center on the PADD's display:

_While on Starfleet's first scientific investigation in the Gamma Quadrant since the end of the Dominion War nearly five years ago, the _USS Titan _has discovered Federation technology on a planet in the Gamma Germanicus system._

Titan _Captain William T. Riker reported that an away team sent to the surface to investigate has confirmed that the technology is the intact saucer section of a refit-configuration _Constitution_-class starship._

_Further investigation by the _Titan_ away team—aided by native citizens of the planet, as the Prime Directive was proven to have already been nullified due to the presence of the technology—determined that the saucer was that of the _USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A_, lost near the jointly settled Klingon-Romulan colony world of Chal in 2293._

_It is currently not known how the _Enterprise-A_'s saucer wound up on the other side of the galaxy, but the spatial distortions near the Chal sun at the time of the disappearance nearly 90 years ago may have had a part._

_The _Enterprise-E _is currently en route to planet Gamma Germanicus VII to join the _Titan_ in bringing the _Enterprise-A _saucer back to the Alpha Quadrant. Its fate afterward is currently unknown._

Nicholas whistled. "Mrs. Nielsen, is it true that one of Irina's ancestors served on an _Enterprise_?" he asked Ludmilla. "Yes," Ludmilla said. "Irina's great- grandmother, Kelsi, served aboard the _Enterprise-A_ from her commissioning in 2286 to her decommissioning in 2293. After that, she served the rest of her career at Starfleet Medical in the psychology branch."

"Well then, check out this article from the FNS," Nicholas said, handing Ludmilla his PADD. Ludmilla slipped on a pair of reading glasses and read. "_Bolzhe moi_," Ludmilla said. "You said it," Nicholas said.

As Ludmilla handed the PADD back to Nicholas, she looked at Nicholas. "Irina told me you two are dating," Ludmilla said. "Is that true?"

"Yes, ma'am," Nicholas said. "Well, are you two sleeping together?" Ludmilla asked. "You pull no punches, Ludmilla," Nicholas said. "And no, we are not sleeping together."

"That is a relief," Ludmilla said. "It's nice to know that there are still traditionalists in this galaxy when it comes to not having sex until marriage."

Nicholas looked at his civilian-model wrist chronometer and saw that the time was 1700 hours. "Excuse me, ma'am, but my air tram for San Francisco leaves in thirty minutes."

"Why are you going to San Francisco?" Ludmilla said. "Personal business," Nicholas said. "_Do svidanya._" (_Farewell_.)

"_Do svidanya,_ Nicholas," Ludmilla said. Nicholas put the hood of his jacket over his head and left the Nielsen residence.

_Next time, we return to the dimension of _Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_ as Jonathan Archer has a surprise for a female member of TCTNG._

_::TBC::_


	5. Chapter 5

_AFTERMATH: The Epilogue of_

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation vs. Star Trek: Omega Force_

Chapter 5

_TEAM CHIPMUNK: THE NEXT GENERATION_

JONATHAN ARCHER

On the recreation deck of the _Enterprise-B_, Jonathan Archer sat at a games terminal and played his favorite arcade game, _Space Paranoids_, as the nearby entry doors slid open. Jonathan pushed the pause control and smiled as Carla Witwicky walked into the hall.

"Hey, Carla," Jonathan said. "Hey, John," Carla said as she sat at the terminal right across from his. "Ready for our game?"

"You know it," John said. "Computer, reset game play on Terminal 310-Gamma and configure for two-player mode with Terminal 508-Epsilon." "_Reset and configuration complete,_" the _Enterprise-B_'s computer said.

"What's the bet?" Carla said. "You know we always have our playful bets whenever we play _Space Paranoids_." "Well, why don't we make things interesting this time," Jonathan said. "How so?" Carla said.

"We'll prepare our bets on our terminals and have only the winner's bet be revealed upon the game's conclusion," Jonathan said. "Sounds good to me," Carla said.

"Well then, let's get this party started," Jonathan said. "Computer, initiate Protocol Archer-Alpha-3." "_Protocol active,_" the _Enterprise-B_'s computer said. "_Participants must log their bet provisions within the allotted one minute time span. Time begins now._"

A clock began to count down from 60 as Jonathan and Carla began to ponder their bets. Finally, with Jonathan's clock reading :30 and Carla's reading :20, the _Enterprise-B_'s computer spoke: "_All bets have been placed. May the best player win_."

As the game began, people all over the arcade area began to switch their terminals to a passive view of the game in progress. Finally, after a heated battle, Jonathan won. He and Carla would be the only ones to see the bet that Jonathan had made.

When Carla saw what Jonathan had written, her jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" she asked. "As much as I can be," Jonathan said. "Well, a bet is a bet," Carla said. "I will meet you in Transporter Room 3 tonight at 2000."

Carla stood from her arcade terminal, nodded at Jonathan then left the recreation deck.

That night, Jonathan stood in Transporter Room 3 and waited for Carla to arrive. The doors slid open, admitting Carla. "You're looking beautiful tonight, Carla," Jonathan said. "Well...thank you, Johnny," Carla said as she followed Jonathan onto the transporter pad.

"Beam us down to the coordinates I requested," Jonathan said. "Yes, Mr. Archer," the transporter officer said. "Energize," Jonathan said. The tech slid the levers upward, dissolving Jonathan and Carla in the _Enterprise-B_'s transporter beam.

When they resolved in front of a restaurant in Los Angeles, Jonathan smiled as they walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me, sir, but we'd like a table, please," he said to the waiter standing there.

"Do you have a reservation?" the waiter asked. "Yes, under the name 'Jonathan Archer,'" Jonathan said. "You mean you're Jason Archer's kid?" the waiter asked.

"Yes," Jonathan said. "I'm a big fan of your father's," the waiter said. "Thank you for your business," Jonathan said.

"Let me show you to your table," the waiter said. He led Jonathan and Carla to a booth in one corner of the restaurant. "I'll have a pitcher of iced tea brought here with our compliments," the waiter said.

"We appreciate that," Carla said. The waiter moved off to take other orders, while Jonathan and Carla sat silently for a few moments.

Carla was the first to break the silence. "It must be great to be the son of a TV and radio legend," she said.

"It has its moments," Jonathan said. "Carla, the reason I chose this to be my bet provision is because I wanted to say something I've always wanted to say."

"Which is?" Carla asked. "Well...I love you," Jonathan said. Carla's jaw dropped as the implications of what Jonathan said began to sink in.

"Ever since our first day at East High, I have had these feelings for you," Jonathan said. "It just took me a long-ass time time to work up the courage to admit it to you. After our recent encounter with the _Yagami_ and seeing Commander Batali and Lieutenant Nielsen in their relationship, I realized that I could put it off no longer."

Jonathan took Carla's hand in his and looked into her eyes. "Carla Banes-Witwicky, will you be my girlfriend?" he said.

Carla felt the emotion of the moment well up and began to cry as she said, "Yes, Jonathan, I will," she said. Carla and Jonathan leaned in towards each other and with eyes closed, shared their first kiss.

For the rest of the night, Jonathan and Carla shared the joy of their growing relationship. Then, it came time for the night to end.

Back aboard the _Enterprise-B_, Jonathan led Carla to her quarters. "I had a wonderful time tonight," Carla said. "Me too," Jonathan said. "By the way, what was your bet provision in that game this morning?"

"The same as yours," Carla said. "I had the same feelings." "You little sneak!" Jonathan said. "But then again, that's why I love you. See you on the Bridge tomorrow." "Until then, my love," Carla said before they shared a goodnight kiss.

_Next time, we return to the dimension of _Star Trek: Omega Force_ as Amelia Pacitti visits Deep Space Nine to visit an old friend and runs into two very _magical_ guest stars!_

_::TBC::_


	6. Chapter 6

_AFTERMATH: The Epilogue of_

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation vs. Star Trek: Omega Force_

Chapter 6

_STAR TREK: OMEGA FORCE_

AMELIA PACITTI

_This installment takes place during the events of "Cosmic Thoughts," the third chapter of _Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk_, and features guest appearances by the _Star Trek_ universe Harry Potter and Cho Chang, although they will not be referred to by name._

_This will be because this chapter will describe the events from Mia's point of view, having not met Harry and Cho until the upcoming "_Magical Showtime, Parts I and II_" stories._

On the Promenade of space station Deep Space Nine, Amelia Pacitti stood at a stall and purchased a _jumja_ stick. As she began to suck at the delicacy, she saw an alien approach a nearby stall and proceed to rob the shopkeeper.

She reached for her belt, intending to retrieve the type-1 hand phaser Starfleet officers were permitted to carry even when off duty.

But, then she saw a most unlikely sight: a young black-haired human wearing a black robe and with a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead pulled a wooden stick from a hidden pocket on the robe and held it out in the direction of the criminal. "_Expelliarmus!_" he shouted.

The weapon flew out of the criminal's hand and slammed into a nearby bulkhead. The criminal stood stunned for a moment, then began to run at the human. The human then shouted, "_Petrificus Totalis!_" The criminal fell to the deck. He was as stiff as a board, but still alive.

Two Bajoran deputies ran up to where the human stood over the criminal. "What happened?" the lead deputy asked. "I witnessed this person stealing from that stall over there," the human said, gesturing to the stall. "I used my powers to stop him in his tracks."

"'Powers?'" the other deputy asked. "This is one of the people Colonel Kira told us about—one of the people the _Titan_ found in the Gamma Quadrant," the lead deputy said.

Then, it clicked in Mia's mind: she had heard that the _USS Titan_ had discovered the intact saucer section of the _USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A_ on a planet in the Gamma Quadrant, a planet similar to Earth but with a culture based on magic and other mystical arts. The human she had seen apprehend the criminal must be one of them indeed, she thought.

An Asian girl wearing robes similar to the first human approached the spot where the first human and the Bajoran deputies stood, holding a hypospray. The Asian girl said something to the black-haired man about reducing a magic potion for use in a hypospray, then injected the criminal.

The criminal was led away by one of the deputies, while the other escorted the two robed people into a turbolift.

Moments later, Mia saw an old friend standing at the station directory. She walked up to the person. "Prynn!" she called out.

Prynn Tenmei turned and smiled when she saw Mia. "Amelia Pacitti, how have you been? I haven't seen you since graduation! Where are you posted?" she said.

"_USS Yagami_, out of Starbase 115," Mia said. "I'm her chief science officer." "A _Sovereign_, eh? Always wanted to serve on one of those beauties," Prynn said. "I even heard a rumor that you found the _Enterprise-B_ recently."

"Exactly," Mia said. "We didn't bring it back, though." "Why?" Prynn said. "Under the Nagano-Miyake Compact, it legally belonged to the people whom we helped. I'm sure the whole story will hit the FNS as soon as our logs are declassified by Starfleet Command," Mia said.

"Well, I gotta head on up to OPS. I'm due on duty shortly," Prynn said. "It was good to see you again, Mia." "Same here, Prynn," Mia said. "Say hi to your father for me."

"Will do," Prynn said before she got in a nearby turbolift. "OPS," she ordered. The lift car moved away.

An hour later, Mia was looking out of the portals on the second floor of the Promenade. She watched as the _Enterprise-A_ un-docked from one of the upper pylons, then sped into warp as soon as she cleared the Bajoran system.

She didn't get to meet the two people from the Gamma Quadrant up close, but she hoped that someday, she would be able to.

"_Starfleet transport vessel _Toriyama_ is preparing to depart at Docking Port 7. All passengers, please __prepare for departure_," the voice of the station computer said. Mia picked up her carry-on bag. It was time for her to head back to the _Yagami_.

_In our next installment, we return to the dimension of _Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_. There, we catch up with Majel Goof as she helps her sister prepare for her upcoming wedding!_

_::TBC::_


	7. Chapter 7

_AFTERMATH: The Epilogue of_

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation vs. Star Trek: Omega Force_

Chapter 7

_TEAM CHIPMUNK: THE NEXT GENERATION_

THE GOOF TWINS (PADMÉ and MAJEL)

In her quarters aboard the _Enterprise-B_, Majel Goof stirred as she heard her sister Padmé's voice come over the comm. "_Padm__é to Majel. Are you awake, sis?_"

Majel reached over to touch a control on her bedside table. "Yeah, Padmé. I am. What's up?" she asked. "_You did want to be awoken so we can go meet Eli, Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo and our parents for breakfast,_" Padmé said.

"Oh, yeah. Of course, sis," Majel said. "Just let me get dressed." "_All right, Majel. I'll see you in Transporter 2 whenever you're ready. Padm__é, out._"

After closing the channel with Padmé, Majel stood alone for a moment and thought. She was happy for Padmé and her fiance, Eli DiNozzo, but part of her was upset that she was the only member of TCTNG without a lover.

After suppressing the jealous part of herself, Majel began to get dressed and groomed. But just as she prepared to leave her quarters for the transporter room where Padmé waited, Majel felt a chill run down her spine. A voice inside her head said, "_Do not worry, Majel Goof. Your loneliness will soon end._"

"Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" Majel asked. "_You will know me soon,_" the voice responded. Then, an image flashed in Majel's mind: an orange-skinned humanoid male with what appeared to be tribal tattoos all over his body. "_My name is Shonnto_," the voice said. "_I will see you soon._"

But before Majel could respond, the mysterious connection was severed. Majel hurried out of her quarters and down the corridor past U.G.F. military personnel working on the _Enterprise-B_'s refit to the transporter room.

Inside, Padmé was patiently waiting for Majel. But as soon as she appeared, Padmé saw that something was wrong. "Sis, what's wrong?" Padmé asked. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"You're probably not too far off," Majel said. "What do you know of Dimension 577?" "One of only two dimensions that U.G.F. citizens and military personnel are prohibited from traveling to except in extreme circumstances," Padmé said.

"So, you've read the files," Majel said. "Then, you'll know of a humanoid species with orange skin and wearing tribal tattoos." Padmé nodded. "Sounds like you're describing the Togrutans," she said. "Well, there's only one in this dimension: Professor Ahsoka Raymer of Turo Central University."

Majel shook her head. "There's at least one other," she said. "I had a vision of a male Togrutan." Padmé turned to the transporter tech on duty. "Please wait outside for a moment," she said. "I will call you when we are ready to transport to the surface."

"Yes, ma'am," the technician said before exiting the transporter room. Padmé then turned back to face her sister. "Tell me about this vision of yours," Padmé said.

"Well, I was getting dressed to go down to the surface with you, when I had a thought about how upset I am that I am the only member of TCTNG to not have a lover," Majel said. "Then, a voice came in my head and said that my loneliness will soon come to an end."

"Then, the voice gave its name: Shonnto," Majel said. "Show me the image of this person," Padmé said. Majel closed her eyes and sent the mysterious image to Padmé via the telepathic link all twins were said to have but Padmé and Majel actually did.

Padmé opened her eyes and reached for the communications control on the transporter console. "Padmé Goof to Bridge." "_This is Lieutenant Commander Alushe,_" Alushe said from the Bridge. "Commander, please send a subspace message to Professor Ahsoka Raymer at Turo Central University," Padmé said. "Tell her the 'Angel of Spoonerville' wishes to speak to her—those exact words."

"_It will take a few hours to have the request for communications go through the Holonet,_" Alushe said. "_With all the traffic brought about because of the recent battle with the Decepticons, reception will most likely be delayed._"

"That will be all right, Commander Alushe," Padmé said. "Goof, out."

As soon as the channel closed, Padmé turned to Majel and smiled. "Sis, while we are waiting for the message to go through, we'll continue with the meeting with Eli, his parents and our parents as if nothing has changed," Padmé said. "Hopefully, we'll get to the bottom of this business before too long."

"Thank you, Padmé," Majel said before knocking on the doors. The transporter operator re-entered the room and retook his position. "Send us down to Kiki's Cafe in Honolulu," Padmé said as she and Majel stepped onto the transporter pad.

"Coordinates ready, Ms. Goof," the tech said. "Energize," Majel said. The Goof Twins dissolved in the _Enterprise-B_'s transporter beam.

_Who is the mysterious Shonnto who appeared in Majel's thoughts?_

_We shall here more from him later in this title._

_But, for now, stand by in the next chapter as we return to the dimension of _Star Trek: Omega Force_. This time, we will join T'Vara as she returns to Vulcan to honor her illustrious ancestor._

_::To Be Continued.::_


	8. Chapter 8

_AFTERMATH: The Epilogue of_

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation vs. Star Trek: Omega Force_

Chapter 8

_STAR TREK: OMEGA FORCE_

T'VARA

VULCANA REGAR, PLANET VULCAN

As the shuttlecraft door opened onto the spaceport, T'Vara nodded as she saw her father, Savrel. "Welcome home, my daughter," Savrel said as he gave the customary salute.

"Thank you, Father," T'Vara said as she reciprocated. "How is Mother?" "She is well," Savrel said as he and T'Vara made their way to a ground car. "So, how are your colleagues on the _Yagami_?"

"We are all well," T'Vara said. "Our recent visit to Romulus was most educational." Savrel cocked an eyebrow as he moved the ground car into traffic. "Why did you go to Romulus?" he asked.

"Our flight controller, Lieutenant Nielsen, saved the Romulan ambassadorial party and the crew of a mining ship after they were kidnapped by a raiding party led by a renegade Klingon," T'Vara said. "As a result, the Empire honored Irina with the Hiren Cluster—the Empire's highest honor for military service."

"It seems that our Romulan cousins are opening up to other ideals exponentially, my daughter," Savrel said. "So, how long do you have on shore leave?" "Two Earth weeks," T'Vara said. "I shall be staying with you and Mother, of course."

"Then, I hope you will honor your ancestors with us this evening at the rise of T'Khut," Savrel said. "I realize this will be the first time in many seasons that you have been able to do so." "Do not be concerned, Father," T'Vara said as the ground car approached her family's ancestral estate. "I have not forgotten the rituals."

T'Ras, T'Vara's mother, looked up from her gardening as she heard the engine of the ground car approach. She then watched as Savrel and T'Vara exited the passenger compartment. "Welcome home, my daughter," T'Ras said.

"Thank you, Mother," T'Vara said. "You are well, I trust?" "I am," T'Ras said. "And you?" "I have been well, but I have missed you," T'Vara said. "It may not be logical to admit such a failing, but it is true."

"It is not a failing to admit when one misses the comforts of home and family," Savrel said. "Even for a Vulcan, it is so. Your illustrious ancestor, Soval, spent most of his adult life on Earth. As a result, he wrote in his journals that he longed for the comforts of home."

That night, as Vulcan's sister planet, T'Khut (translatable as "The Watcher" in the human language) rose in the night sky, T'Vara lit a memorial candle in front of a small statue of Soval, the legendary Vulcan Ambassador to Earth who, along with Captain Jonathan Archer of the _ESS Enterprise NX-01_, helped usher in the downfall of the Vulcan High Command in the Earth year 2154.

Afterwards, Soval participated in the diplomatic negotiations between Earth, Vulcan, Andor and Tellar that eventually led to the foundation of the United Federation of Planets.

The next morning, T'Vara would journey to the _Katric _Ark on Mount Seleya to consult the _katra_ of her illustrious ancestor. She needed to seek advice on a most delicate matter.

MOUNT SELEYA

Clad not in her Starfleet uniform but in her meditation robe, T'Vara walked up to the acolyte at the entrance to the _Katric _Ark. "Peace and long life, Master," T'Vara said, proffering her hand in the salute.

"Live long and prosper, child," the acolyte said. "What is your business here?" "I wish to consult the _katra _of my ancestor, Soval," T'Vara said.

"Proceed in Surak's way," the acolyte said. T'Vara nodded at the acolyte as he opened the door onto the _Katric _Ark and its millions of energy chambers, the very repository of Vulcan's history and existence.

A feeling brought T'Vara to the chamber she sought. As she was taught at a young age, T'Vara reached out with both hands towards the chamber. She felt the _katra_ of Soval enter her mind.

_She opened her eyes onto a beach near the Vulcan Embassy compound in Sausalito, with a gray-haired man walking towards her. "Peace and long life, T'Vara my descendant," he said, proffering the Vulcan salute._

"_Live long and prosper, Soval," T'Vara said, returning the salute. "So, why have you sought my council on this day?" Soval said as his spirit sat down next to T'Vara. _

"_Ancestor, I seek logical advice on a personal matter," T'Vara said. "I realize that as my next _pon farr_ approaches in two Earth years, I do not have a person to fulfill the urge with."_

"_I understand your concerns, T'Vara," Soval said. "After all, it is our family's tradition to not bond children as most Vulcans do."_

"_Then, what is your question?" Soval finished. "Should I choose a non-Vulcan to bond with?" T'Vara said. "After all, all of the Vulcans I have met in Starfleet are already bonded."_

"_It is logical if the non-Vulcan you seek is one you have a intense connection with and him with you," Soval said. "After all, love is universal...even though we Vulcans normally suppress it, we have it within our beings to show it when it is necessary."_

"_Thank you, Ancestor," T'Vara said. "Your council has been most educational." "Thank you for your time, Descendant," Soval said. _

"_Peace and long life," T'Vara said. "Live long and prosper," Soval said._

T'Vara felt the _katra _of Soval return to its vessel, while control of her body returned to her. T'Vara said farewell to the acolyte, then returned to her familial estate.

_In our next chapter, we return to the dimension of _Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_, as we are reintroduced to Barack Danforth and watch as he supervises the military refit of the _Enterprise-B_. _

_::To Be Continued::_


	9. Chapter 9

_AFTERMATH: The Epilogue of_

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation vs. Star Trek: Omega Force_

Chapter 9

_TEAM CHIPMUNK: THE NEXT GENERATION_

BARACK DANFORTH

_On Board United Galactic Federation Diplomatic Transport _USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B

_Docked at U.G.F. Sol System Spacedock_

_Ship's Status: Refit in Progress_

Lieutenant Barack Danforth walked down a completed corridor of the _Enterprise-B_ and examined the work done by a U.G.F. military officer on installing new equipment. "_The work is satisfactory_," he thought as he pulled out a personal display device and jotted down a few notes.

He turned to an officer. "Ensign, is the work on Deck 7 complete?" he asked. "No, sir," the officer said. "The Autobots and S.A.I.N.T. robots are still installing the new life-support systems before we can conduct further work."

"I understand," Barack said. "I'm just conducting a security check on all completed sections so I can report to Ambassador Stoppable. After all, the _Enterprise-B_ is to be her official diplomatic transport once the refit is complete."

"I'll inform you once Rodimus reports work completion," the Ensign said. "Carry on then," Barack said. "Aye, sir," the Ensign said as Barack walked into a nearby turbolift.

"Main Engineering," Barack said. As the turbolift began to move, a voice came on the comm. "_Bridge to Lieutenant Danforth,_" it said. "Go ahead, Ms. Witwicky," Barack said.

"_I have an incoming transmission for you from U.G.F. Central Command on Turo, Lieutenant—direct from Admiral Gantu himself,_" Carla said. "_However, due to the heavy Holo-Net traffic, it is text only._"

"Send it to my P.A.D., Carla," Barack said. "_Will do,_" Carla said. "_Bridge, out._"

A beeping sounded from his P.A.D. Barack tapped the "Message Standing By" notation. A letter appeared on its display.

_From: Admiral Gantu, Galactic Armada Chief-of-Staff, Planet Turo_

_To: Lieutenant Barack Danforth, Chief of Earth Ambassadorial Security, aboard Ambassadorial_

_Transport _USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B

_Body of Message:_

_Lieutenant, due to the high-priority status of Earth as a member of multiple UGF governing councils, as the homeworld of our beloved Grand Councilwoman and Stargazer Seville...excuse me, Stargazer _Stoppable_...as its new Ambassador, I have decided to send the Federation's latest special forces team to the _Enterprise-B_ to act as a supplement to your staff._

_Recently, five Galactic Academy graduates from Earth were selected to be a part of a secret project, code-named "Go-Busters," after Earth's 36th Super Sentai team. These "Go-Busters" have been trained in every martial art in the Federation, as well as trained to operate any Federation vehicle. _

_I believe that the Go-Buster project would be best applied to acting as part of your team in protecting the _Enterprise-B_ and Ambassador Stoppable. As such, I am sending them to you aboard the _Phoenix_. They should arrive within three Earth days._

_Treat them well, Barack. You may need them someday._

_Gantu_

Barack cleared the message from his P.A.D. and stood, waiting, for the turbolift to reach his destination.

A few days later, the U.G.F. military transport _Phoenix_ came out of hyperspace. On the Bridge, Commander Alushe smiled as Carla reported, "Commander, the _Phoenix_is hailing." "On screen, Carla," Alushe said.

The _Enterprise-B_ viewscreen switched to the Bridge of the _Phoenix_. "_This is Captain Steven Glover of the U.G.F. military transport _Phoenix_, hailing ambassadorial transport _USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B_. Please respond._"

"This is the _Enterprise-B_, Lieutenant Commander Alushe speaking," Alushe said. "It's good to see you again, Captain."

"_Same to you, Alushe my old friend,_" Glover said. "_I have a bunch of new recruits for your crew, including five who were told to report directly to Lieutenant Danforth, the head of Ambassadorial Security. We'll be initiating transfer momentarily._"

"We'll be waiting, Captain," Alushe said. "Alushe, out. Bridge to Lieutenant Danforth. The military transport _Phoenix_ has arrived. They will be docking shortly. Please prepare for personnel transfer."

"_Understood, Commander_," Barack said.

Ensign Terrence Gordon, the leader of the "Go-Busters," stood at a view-port as the _Phoenix_ docked. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of the ship which would be his and his teammates' new home.

One of his teammates smiled as she approached. "I heard the _Enterprise-B_ is quite a ship," she said. "I've heard the same, Sarah," he said. "I just wonder what it actually looks like."

Terry turned to look at his teammate, Sarah Okun. "All I know is that we are reporting directly to Lieutenant Danforth, the head of Ambassador Stoppable's official security detail," he said. "Due to the sensitive nature of our project, we were not given any further information."

"I think that's it," another voice called out. Terry and Sarah turned and looked back out the viewport. The _Enterprise-B_ was coming into view—its new U.G.F. hull markings glistening in the spotlights. The five members of the Go-Busters team prepared to go to their new home.

_We will officially meet the Go-Busters in the next TCTNG chapter._

_But, join us next time when we go back to the world of _Star Trek: Omega Force_ as Selev visits his family at the Andorian Diplomatic Mission._

_::TBC::_


End file.
